Let's Play a Game aka Who is Going to Lose a Finger?
by HarleyD
Summary: Ramsay is bored and that is never a good thing. For anyone. But maybe he'll try a new game with his pet and see how it goes. This includes mind games, and threats, and a knife, and some violence, and some blood, and Theon abuse. Someone is gonna lose a finger. Maybe more. You never know with Ramsay. It's Ramsay so... probably not a pretty story. You've been warned. :)
Ramsay idly ate the food on his plate, half listening to his boys harassing the whore that came out with the food. He was bored, and that was never good for anyone. He shifted his weight and a small sound from under the table got his attention, so quiet it was barely there. He had forgotten Reek.

His foot was still firmly planted on Reek's damaged hand, pinning it to the ground while he huddled around it, panting like a dog. Ramsay pressed down just a little harder, that small moan making it to his ears again. It was good, that sound, but it was getting boring too. He pulled his foot back and watched as Reek glanced up at him, big eyes full of tears, but he left his hand right where it was. Didn't try to pull it away, or ease his pain, and Ramsay leaned back in his chair.

"Reek, come out from under there, don't you know it isn't polite to beg for scraps?"

He crawled out slowly, staying on his knees next to Ramsay's chair, cradling the hand Ramsay had been stepping on to his chest. "I'm sorry m'lord." No attempt to say he hadn't been, to say that he'd only been doing what Ramsay asked and he couldn't help it as he rolled his eyes. This wasn't fun anymore. It was his doing, sure, and he had done a good job but now he wanted something else.

The attention in the room had turned towards them, even the whore, and an idea dawned on him. He patted his leg, like calling a favorite dog, and Reek slid closer until his chest pressed against Ramsay's knee.

"Perhaps you need to have this lesson again, I can't have you putting people off of their food by you begging at their feet like a dirty alley dog."

Reek's entire body managed to curl in on itself without moving, and his head lowered until it rested against Ramsay's thigh. "Please... please m'lord, Reek will be good. Reek is good for his master." The panic in the words was escalating and Ramsay couldn't help the smirk that pulled across his face. He reached down to touch Reek's hair, petting it gently and enjoyed the way it made Reek nuzzle in closer to him.

"Reek, would you do anything for your master?"

Reek's head came up at that, looking up at him, fear and confusion warring across his gaunt face. Ramsay waited while his pet's slow brain tried to find the words. "Yes, of course m'lord. Anything... anything. Reek wants his master to be happy."

"Of course you do." With one rough shove he knocked him backwards, his body making a dull thud when he hit the ground. Reek made no attempt to move, staring up at Ramsay from his back on the floor, and he really would appreciate a little more fight. Of course, then he'd have to flay a few bits to teach Reek that he wasn't allowed to fight, but that was a game for another day. He already had something in mind for today.

He glanced at his men and nodded at the whore, "Bring her over here."

Any fear Reek had of him was overridden as the girl came closer, Reek scrambled to his hands and knees and crawled to his side, cowering against him. He knew that other people were too much for his pet, but he had taught him better manners than that.

He grabbed a handful of Reek's hair and dragged his head up until he was sitting up on his knees, forced to watch the girl approach. His attention turned towards her, she looked a little afraid but still confident, most of the women in Dreadfort were used to his activities. And they knew better than to react to his pet, he tended to take that a bit personally.

He let go of Reek, sure that he would stay where he was supposed to and turned his full attention to the girl. "What is your name?"

Skinner let go of her when she pulled forward and she did a little bow, doing her best to look like she was pleased to have his attention. "My name is Ana, my lord."

He turned a little in his seat so he could see Reek and asked the girl, "How many fingers do you have Ana?"

Just as he expected next to him Reek's face fell, his fingers curling into his hands like he could protect them, and a low whine made it out of his mouth.

Her eyes darted down to Reek, worry starting to etch away at the smile on her face. She forced it back full, "I have 10 fingers my lord."

"Hmm." He reached down to slip his fingers under Reek's collar, giving it a tug to make sure he had his attention. Which was only for show, Reek's attention was never anywhere else. "How many fingers do you have Reek?"

"Eight fingers, master."

Ramsay's mouth had been opened to say something to Ana but he was caught up in his pet for a moment. He liked to enjoy that moment when he switched over to just master instead of 'my lord', it was always a pleasant mindset. For him anyways. He tightened his grip on the collar and pulled Reek against his legs before letting go. Reek settled against his legs like he was meant to be there, even when he was fearful enough to make him shake.

"Okay, well. No one is leaving here until someone loses a finger today. Who shall it be?"

A pitiful wail came from the girl at that and she tried to backpedal away but the boys grabbed her and shoved her down to her knees, holding her still while she cried. His Reek wasn't crying, he had curled his fingers tight into his hands and he was shaking, but he was taking it like he had been taught. Something like pride welled up in Ramsay's chest, it may have taken a long time but now his pet was ... perfect.

He reached inside his clothes and pulled out the knife, sharp and dangerous and always ready to spill blood. He looked at it for a moment before his hand dropped to Reek's shoulder, "So let's try a new game Reek. Who should lose a finger? You or Ana?"

"Master?"

He tossed the knife back and forth between his hands before he sighed and grabbed Reek's chin to tilt his head up. "Do you lose a finger Reek, or do I take one of Ana's?" Reek stared at him even after he let go of his chin, the conflict crossing his face. It was almost cute, watching his pet try to work through that.

It went on too long though and his fist was flying before he even realized it, catching Reek with a backhand that knocked him sideways, and the rage he felt wasn't pretend. He hated when he could tell Reek was trying to figure out what he should say, when he didn't just answer his master, when he thought he could outsmart Ramsay.

"Answer me when I ask you a question Reek." His voice had lowered into that dark place and he watched Reek glance up at him, his face saying he understood it. Oh yes, he understood that tone like he had been born listening to it. "Don't make me ask again or we are going to lose more than just one finger."

"Please my lord! I can do anything to please you!" The girl's voice was shrill and Ramsay winced, noting that Reek did the same next to him. Reek opened his mouth to answer but the girl continued to scream, "My lord, I'm worth much more than that... _creature_ , just give me a chance to prove it."

All the mirth slid from Ramsay's face and if the girl didn't know the mistake she had made she would soon. He was on his feet, determined to cut her tongue out for daring to speak ill of his pet, only he was allowed to do that, when Reek's voice reached his ears.

"Mine master."

He paused and turned towards him. Reek was looking at the ground, hands clenched and when Reek glanced up at him there were tears on his face. "What?"

"My finger, master. I... Reek's just a dumb dog..." It looked like it took a lot but Reek put his hands out, fingers splayed.

Ramsay watched him for long moments, watched as the trembling got worse. He smiled at that, warmth curling in his stomach as his terrified little pet shook. He turned his attention to the girl and pointed the knife at her, "Another word comes out of that mouth, and I'll have the boys remove your tongue."

He approached his Reek and tucked the knife into his belt, reaching out to take Reek's hand. This was always a fun game and he took a moment to enjoy it as Reek gasped. The warmth was spreading, "That is your answer Reek?"

"Yes m-master."

He laughed suddenly and Reek jerked at the sound but didn't pull away. "That is a good answer Reek!" He dropped the hand he was holding and reached up to ruffle his hair. Reek's eyes came up, clearly happy with the praise, and he tilted his head. "You know a dog doesn't come before a person, don't you. What a good dog you are Reek."

"Yes master, Reek is good. Reek rhymes with-"

"I know." He closed his eyes for a moment because the rambling got tiring really fast. "Yes, we all know what it rhymes with." The knife felt solid against his hip and for a moment he wanted to forget all about the girl and instead hold down his pet, and just cut away a little, just enough to listen to him scream and beg, but that wasn't the game.

Like a real dog Reek seemed to sense where his thoughts had gone and he whimpered out, "I'm sorry master, please... please..."

"I didn't ask you to beg, so keep your mouth shut." Reek's mouth slammed shut so quickly it made an audible sound. He pulled the knife back out and waved it in Reek's face. "So now we play part two."

"Two master?"

Lightning quick he struck out with the hand that had the knife, catching Reek across the face. Reek cried out and fell back, his mangled hand coming up to touch the blood on his face. It had only been a glancing blow, just skimming his cheek, and they both knew that Ramsay's control of the knife was precise. The small cut was practically a love tap. "I told you to keep your mouth shut."

Reek nodded, dropping his hands from his face, and Ramsay had a hard time dragging his eyes away from the blood. "So here is the next question Reek, are you ready?" Reek nodded but he wasn't really paying attention to him, he was sure the other was listening. "Here is your choice, do you take a finger from Ana, or does skinner take one from me?"

Immediately silence filled the space, and he was proud that he seemed to have shocked everyone in the room. Reek's eyes lifted to his immediately, and he could see the horror on his face. So much more than when it was just him risking a finger. Reek looked terrified, and the shaking had started again. "Well?" He thought about it for a moment before he nudged Reek with his boot, smirk fully covering his face, "You can speak."

"Master?"

So hopeless that word. His dick was hard now, and he reached up a hand to tug hard on Reek's collar, pulling him closer. Reek's eyes darted to his pants and back up and he licked his lips and Ramsay tightened his hand on the collar before he forced himself to let go. Sometimes his pet could make him forget what he was doing, and that wasn't acceptable. He nudged him hard with his boot, "Reek?"

"I don't... I don't understand..." He didn't say anything, just waited for his pet to work it out. His pet was too dumb to realize that he never would have one of his boys cut one of his own fingers off, but that is what made the game fun to play.

"I'm getting impatient Reek."

"Hers."

Ramsay's stomach jumped, because that... that said it all. Given the chance to hurt him, to hurt him with permission and Reek still had chosen the alternative. Ramsay stroked his hair, pleased with the way it had gone. Ramsay not being hurt was more important to his pet than even his own safety.

The girl was screaming behind him but he only had eyes for Reek. He grabbed the collar and pulled him towards the girl, nearly dragging him. Reek tried to keep up but it was awkward shuffling along and by time they reached her he was gagging and choking from all his weight falling on the collar.

All at once he let go and gave Reek a boot to the middle of the back sending him sprawling forward to his hands and knees. He ignored him and looked to his boys, "Hold her hand out on the floor." They were struggling to get her held down and he watched while she screamed, grinning, before he turned back to Reek.

He held the knife out to him, turning it so he held the blade and offered the hilt to Reek. Reek's eyes widened comically at that, and he wondered if Reek didn't really think that he was going to follow through on what he said. Reek's hands didn't even reach up for the knife, sitting by his sides as he stared up.

"Take it." The end of this game was so close he was excited now, and he wanted to just get to it. The hand not holding the knife slid to his pants to palm himself, but only for a second before he refocused his attention. He wanted to see blood. "Take the knife Reek."

Reek took the knife, because that was an order and he always followed Ramsay's orders. It was awkward in his hands and Reek passed it from one hand to another and looked up at Ramsay. "Master?" His voice was just a whisper, and there was more pleading in the word than had been in the pleases before.

"Did you change your mind Reek? Would you rather I lose a finger?"

"No!" The knife clattered to the floor and later Ramsay would teach him that it wasn't the proper way to treat a knife, it dulled it, and a dull knife would be... unpleasant. Reek was grasping for his hands though, something that he didn't usually do and when he gave in and put his hands out Reek grabbed at them. Reek was kissing his fingers, whimpering, and there might have been begging but he was distracted by watching that mouth worshiping his hands.

Reek really didn't want to do this and it made Ramsay want it more than anything. There weren't many things left that Reek really didn't want to do, only a few things that got that response and Ramsay stored the information away for later.

"Then pick up the knife and do as you are told." Reek still hesitated and he bent forward to meet his eyes, sure that nothing showed in them but ice and his voice was condescending, he had to be to get through his pet's thick skull. "Now."

Reek picked it up right away, and turned towards the girl. His pet was stupid, but he understood an order. Normally the fear and panic of the girl would be what did it for him, but his eyes were firmly on Reek. Reek looked down at the knife in his hand and at the girl, and his face was scrunched up and he was crying.

"I'm sorry..." He edged close to her.

"Don't you fucking touch me you freak, don't you fucking touch me!"

Ramsay snatched the knife out of Reek's hands without any problem and dropped down so he could straddle the girl and grabbed her chin. "I told you." Skinner wrapped his hand in her hair to hold her still and she bit him when he tried to grab her tongue. He hit her across the face like he had with Reek, but was much less careful and a several inch long gash opened up across her cheek and nose.

While she wailed he managed to grab her tongue and it only took one quick slice and he threw the chunk of meat away. She was sobbing now, blood pouring out of her mouth. "I told you what would happen if you talked to him again."

He wiped the blood off the blade on Reek's shoulder and handed it to him again. He took it quickly now, blood had been spilled and he knew how that made Ramsay. There was no testing now, no waiting. The boys were holding her right hand down, she had tried to curl her fingers under and it looked like at least one was broken, but they were splayed out now.

Reek held the knife with a white knuckle grip and he sobbed, "I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry." He didn't think Reek was begging her and he meant to be rough but instead one hand landed on the back of his neck, thumb rubbing, encouraging him.

It wasn't pretty. Reek didn't know how to cut off fingers, didn't know how to hold the knife, and his hesitation meant that the first cut didn't take. The second didn't either. The girl's screaming and Reek's sobbing blended together in to one happy sound and Ramsay found his eyes falling closed, smile pulling at his face.

When he felt the sudden weight against his legs he opened his eyes. Her little finger lay a few inches from the rest of her hand and at his feet Reek huddled against him, crying and retching with both hands around the hilt of the knife. He plucked it from his hands, smearing blood across the knife and Reek. He threw it away, he'd find it later, he had more important things to deal with now.

One hand wrapped in Reek's hair, tight enough to make him cringe and tilted his head up while the other went to the laces on his pants, pulling at them with urgency. His cock was harder than it had been in a while and he wanted to shove it down Reek's throat when his face was still covered in tears.

He stroked himself once, streaking blood across his dick, and only once Reek took him in his mouth, lips closing around his cock like the well trained pet he was he turned towards the girl. They weren't holding her down anymore, she had curled around herself crying. Probably in shock. Normally he would be more discreet around the servants, more discreet about exactly how much he enjoyed his Reek, but she wouldn't live to see the morning.

"Go. Run, if you think you can escape. As soon as I cum I will get the dogs and we'll be after you, if you can escape, you live. Make it a good hunt, won't you?"

He was sure from the commotion that she ran off but he didn't pay attention to her, instead he watched Reek suck his cock like it was the most important thing in the world, and for Reek it was. He clutched at his hair, staring at the blood smeared across his pet's face and couldn't help grinning. "You did such a good job Reek, such a good pet." There was a happy sound that came from around his dick and he gripped his hand a little harder, enough to make it hurt and grinned. "Now hurry it up, we have a hunt to get to."


End file.
